How to Fight Giant Robots
This, page is just for fun and something to go back to when I need it Part 1: Robot Basics When engaging another giant robot in battle, it is important to note what type of machine you are going to be fighting. This is not just operation, but body type. Body Types * Humanoid: You've all seen these types, they are the most common. There is not much to say here that I won't say later on * Four Legged: Your typical lion, tiger, wolf like robot. They are not as easy to knock over, and more often than not, are quick on their toes. You can expect most of their weapons to be on their backs or sides, but these wretches often have tails that double as blades, or some 'roar attack' that may fry your systems. They can cover much more ground that their humanoid counterparts, so they may use stealth tactics especially when in urban environments. * Draconian: From the giant raptors, to the straight out giant dragon like mechs, or Godzilla like machines. They are often agile, and some time airborne, and almost always have more destructive power than they need, almost. * Avian: They are bird like, what else is there to say? * Others: Yes there are others but considering out limited lifespans, I will only be talking about the most common. Head Types * Double Eyes: Your typical robot with two eyes. ** Metal face: They have what appears to be a human like mouth ** Face Plate: No mout * Monoeyed: * Brave Type: * Mask Type: * Operational Types Power System: Common Weapons and Abilities * Machine Rifle * Beam Rifle: * Bazooka: * Beam Cannon: * Mace: * Blades: ** Solid Weapons: *** Drawn: *** Installed: ** Beam Sabers: * Shields: * Thrusters: Exotic Weapons * Rocket Punch: * Drill Arm: * Chest Beam: * Eye Beams: * Energy Shield: * Arm Cannons: * Transformation: * Combination: Part 2: The basics of Combat * Check the Type: Are we talking a drone, a piloted machine, what. The difference will determine what sort of fighting style to expect. You can usually tell by how the machine moves, although it is often subtle. This also goes into if the machine is humanoid, bestial, etc. * Aim For the Head: With most giant robots, the head is king, yes there is the power core, but often times, the head is where the main computer is, it's where the robot does most of its 'seeing'. Even if there are backup system, or it's a decoy, it still helps in making an opening in the armor. * Aim For the Load Bearing Limbs: This is a simple concept, most giant robots are humanoid, as such like humans, injury to a load bearing limb, or a leg, for those that prefer simpler terms, is a sure way to get put out of the fight. Yes, there are thrusters and what not, but since most jet engines are often in the legs or the back, damage to the leg can interfere with those systems * Aim For the Joints: When fighting a giant robot, do remember, that you are fighting a literal and metaphorical walking tank. Whatever you through at it, chances, are it can take the hit, at least for a time. * Aim For the Weapons: * Remember Your Surrounding: Category:Concepts Category:SolZen321